Arrancar Evasion: Espada vs Konoha
by kadajyazooloz
Summary: Ulquiorra and Yammy pay a visit to Konoha and get something that was more than they bargained for. Later the others appear and it's an all out war between the Espada an Konoha's elite ninja
1. The Investigation

Hey there, I'm going to do another short story here. Few chapters, nothing special. Everyone loves Bleach and Naruto so I thought I might as well give it a whirl with my own touches. I'm saying right now that there is obviously no continuity in any of this so don't bothre telling me about it. I think about five maybe six chapters.....yeah. Ok read, relax, review

* * *

A portal opened up near the Hidden Leaf Village Konoha. It opened up in squares as two figures emerged from it. One was a huge man, both length and width wise with parts of a skull on his lower face. He wore white pants and shirt, the latter of which was revealing his huge muscular body. The other was considerably smaller with a long white uniform covering all of him except his face. That had green eyes with cat looking slits and two marks going down his eyes to his neck looking like tears. Black hair was on top of it and a broken piece of some skull on top of his head.

"Hey Ulquiorra, where is this guy?" asked Yammy impatiently looking around him.

"Relax. Besides I didn't ask you to come with me," commented Ulquiorra looking behind him at the large walls of the leaf village. "More than likely he is in here."

"Oh boy, lets go and have some fun," stated Yammy and without a confirmation smashed a part of the wall and caved in it in. He walked in a looked around the village for a moment with some of the said villagers staring at him. "Hey are any these the one we're looking for Ulquiorra?"

"Yammy really, you need to learn how to develop your own investigative skills on your own," replied Ulquiorra calmly. "It should be obvious. They're all trash."

"Great!" exclaimed Yammy, puckering up his lips and began sucking in air. But this ability wasn't just sucking in air, it was also sucking their life force, the 30 some villagers around them.

The force of this ability could be sensed all across Konoha, even the Hokage's mansion. It rumbled as the Hokage was doing some paperwork. Once they felt it, they got up and to get their things and rush over. After awhile Yammy stopped and wiped his lips with his enormous sleeve as if he just had a large mea. "Ah that was good."

"Doubtful but it seems you missed one," pointed out Ulquiorra staring straight at a Chunin, Iruka, on the floor gasping for air as if he had just been blown away. "Seems he was stronger than the rest of the trash. Nonetheless he's nothing important."

Yammy began laughing as he walked over and rose his foot to squash him. "Then it's ok if I squash him right?" Ulquiorra didn't responded but just made a little sound with his voice giving the ok. "Alright then!"

He stomped down but was blocked quickly enough by a young girl with pink hair and a red jacket with gloves and a head band to keep her hair out of her eyes. "What the hell?"

Two more ninja came and got Iruka. "Sakura, be careful," they told her before they left with the wounded.

"Huh? Hey Ulquiorra is this the one?" asked Yammy casually turning back to the shorter man.

"You need to open your eyes more often. You should be able to tell with a glance that she's stronger than the rest but still trash," responded Ulquiorra casually observing her. _Though I am impressed that with her energy that she blocked Yammy's kick like that. She must've used some extra ability to strengthen her arms._

Yammy grinned and threw up his arm, clenched his fist and flung it forward. Sakura bellowed and threw her own fist. They collided and stopped the other sending a shockwave around them and out from the force. Ulquiorra observed not even flinching as his clothes moved with the wind. Yammy's grin turned upside and threw his other fist at her from the side, hitting her square on and shooting her back into the ground, groaning in pain but still able to move.

Ulquiorra continued looking at Sakura. _She has some ability to gain enough strength to counter Yammy's. That's no easy feat for a human. Still she wasn't strong enough to block a second punch._

Yammy just laughed as he walked over casually with a big grin on his face. "Not bad but this is the end for you," stated Yammy raising his arm and clutching his fist again and shot it down into the ground.

But something didn't seem right. He hit the ground, not anything that felt like flesh. In fact he swore something grabbed her and took her. Yammy looking to his left and right but didn't see her so then turned back to Ulquiorra who was looking to his left. Yammy turned to see what he was looking at and saw the girl named Sakura, in the hands of a man with a white cape on that was attached to his arms and went down to his feet, yellow blonde hair that was neat and yet wild in every direction. He put her down and turned around to face them. He wore a green ninja jacket like the rest as well as blue pants, sandals and a special pouch on his right leg. He stared right at Yammy with his blue eyes as he approached calmly to him.

"Ulquiorra, is this the one?" asked Yammy thinking that this was indeed the man.

"I don't believe so," answered Ulquiorra squinting his eyes slightly. "He does bare the right description but our target is younger. Yammy I..."

Ulquiorra didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as once again Yammy raised his hand and threw it down on the man simply seemed to vanish. He simply stepped 20 feet back, in a split second. The man narrowed his eyes and charged at lightning speed, punching Yammy in the stomach sending him back 10 feet from the punch. The man's fist tingled a bit.

The man examined his hand. _His skin is hard, really hard. I have to be careful not to hit the wrong way or I'll have a broken hand. Better use my kunai. _He so did taking out his custom made, three point kunai with a special seal on it. Yammy got back up and charged but after taking one step the man appeared right below him and struck him his free hand with an uppercut. As Yammy's head went up the man teleported right above him and kicked Yammy's head with is heel sending the giant to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Yammy getting up slowly, looking behind him.

The man didn't turn to him, rather facing Ulquiorra. "Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."


	2. The Planning

* * *

Alright second chapter is up alread. I was hoping that it be longer but oh well, can't do everything I guess. Hope you enjoy

* * *

_So this man is the Fourth Hokage hmm? _Thought Ulquiorra looking at Minato. _He's way out of Yammy's league. My mission is to find the one who holds the Nine-Tailed Fox in him so I need to move quickly. However I doubt he'd allow me to do that and I'm hesitant to think I will come out of this alive._

Yammy slowly got up and turned to Minato who simply turned his eyes to the left as if he could see the giant from that angle. "You little punk!" roared Yammy starting to unsheathe his Zanpakuto but only got it half way out as the Fourth turned quickly and slashed Yammy's rock hard skin with his kunai, successfully cutting. Yammy grunted feeling the pain as Minato disappeared and reappeared above me slightly making a dozen hand signs in a split second.

_Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu_ Minato thought as he puffed up his chest then let it out as his mouth opened and a straight powerful stream of fire shot right Yammy shooting him backwards into a wall, causing a chunk of it to be destroyed as Minato made few more hand signs in a blur as he puffed up his cheeks and chest and let it out thinking _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_

He let out his cheeks as a ball of controlled fire came out, double his size and about the size of Yammy, shooting at said target. It was about to hit when Ulquiorra jumped in deflected it with his hand with very little effort. Minato landed on the ground beneath him and looked at Ulquiorra with unflinching eyes. Yammy stood up and grinned as he looked The Fourth, easily twice the size of Ulquiorra. Before anything could be said Ulquiorra raised his hand and smacked Yammy in the stomach bringing him to his knees. Minato narrowed his eyes for a second but not before turning to see Kakashi Hatake and his son, Naruto come to his side.

_That must be the Nine-Tailed host _commented Ulquiorra looking Naruto. He switched his gaze back to Minato. _My orders require me to see the capabilities of this brat but that seems to be impossible at the moment. _Ulquiorra turned to his side and flicked his hand, opening up a portal that they came from. "We're leaving Yammy."

"Giving up?" asked Kakashi with a taunting sound in his voice.

Yammy went through and Ulquiorra turned to them. "Please, you know as well as I do that if you fight me you'll have a hard time beating me."

"The same goes for you," commented Minato staring down Ulquiorra. "Obviously you wanted to see Naruto for one reason or another. But you can't approach him with me right here can you?"

"You think you can take me?" asked Ulquiorra and like Kakashi having a taunting tone to it, though much less downed.

Minato didn't answer and neither did Ulquiorra as he turned around and went into the portal shutting it behind him. Kakashi came up beside the Fourth. "Could you have?"

"I think it be close on either side. He's strong and he got in here too easily," commented Minato turning to the dead. "Double security as much as possible, they're obviously wanting something out of Naruto."

* * *

Later in a conference room Ulquiorra was giving his report through his ability to crush his eye and everyone seeing it what he saw. Aizen there leader smiled as Ulquiorra quickly regrew his eye. "I see well we're just going to have to find another way. Grimmjow....would you..?"

"You don't even need to ask," commented Grimmjow smirking as he stood up as he slapped his hands into his pockets.

Later that night a large portal opened up straight above Konoha as Grimmjow and his five fraccion appeared suspended in midair. "There are lots of strong guys in their but we're looking or some brat with yellow hair, make sure you find him and just for the hell of it, kill the bastard."

* * *

Alright then there you go. You want to see any particular fights between the Fraccion and the Ninja's from Konoha, request and I'll see what I can do. Grimmjow is off limit though sorry.


End file.
